


The Quietest People...

by QuantumDarkness



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Riding, Wet Dream, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Whole thing is in Dan’s point of view)</p><p>Sometimes I wonder what Phil is thinking about, he’s always so quiet and he always keeps to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quietest People...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… what have I done? Whelp, see you guys in Hell :D
> 
> So much smut, beware–-no seriously, read at your own risk. Phan one shot

Phil went to bed early tonight, even though I’m still up editing our newest video. Not that I blame him, today was exhausting. After finishing with the final edits, I decide to take a shower.

I walk into our room and realize that Phil fell asleep in my bed again.  _‘I swear, that boy is hopeless.’_  I think to myself, chuckling as I grab a pair of boxers to change into.

As I’m turning on the water, I hear Phil rustling around and making soft noises. The noises must be my mind playing tricks on me because I’m tired, so I strip down and step into the warm water.

I stand there letting the water wash over me while I think back to the video earlier. That had to have been the most sexual truth or dare that I’ve ever played. Some of them we couldn’t answer because we didn’t think they were appropriate to answer on youtube.

I was asked if I ever masturbate while thinking of Phil. Phil was asked if he ever has dirty dreams about me. For some reason, that one seemed to bother him. Wait- what if he does? The thought of that is sorta hot, it even turns me on a little. Fuck, what kind of roommate am I? This is weird…

I look down and notice that it apparently turned me on more than I thought. Shit, if I masturbate now, then that might make both of them true. I finish my shower with cold water but it refuses to go away, so I just get out and dry myself off. Walking back into our room, I get my confirmation.

Phil is laying on my bed in nothing but tight boxers, panting while his hands travel up and down his body. Once in awhile, one of his hands will brush the bulge in his boxers and make him whimper. Of course, all of the sounds he’s making go straight to my cock.

I bite my lip to keep myself quiet, even as I get impossibly harder. I’m able to keep my mouth shut up until he actually moans my name. I mean, like pornstar moan.  _“Dan. Mmmh, Dan!”_

I gasp as it sends a shiver up my spine to hear my best friend say my name with such a lewd voice. “Fuck…” I whisper, running one of my hands over my stomach. I don’t dare go any lower, because once I start, I might not be able to stop.

My eyes follow his hands as one goes into his hair, pulling hard. The other goes to his neck, raking his nails down his pale skin and leaving pink scratches all the way from his neck to his torso, just above the faint trail of dark hair.

Fuck, why are the quiet ones always the kinkiest? At least I definitely know how to choose roommates. He whines and bites his bottom lip while gently rolling his hips, even though there’s nothing there.  _‘I wish I was there’_  There goes my brain, deciding things for me again. Seriously, when did I give my brain permission to think about my best friend like that? Oh right, I didn’t. It just kind of happened.

 _“Dan, please,”_  Fuck, now he’s begging.  _“Let me ride your big, hard cock. I want you deep inside of me, so deep that I forget my own name and the only thing I can remember is how it feels when you’re in me. I need you inside me, my body is hungry for your dick. I’ve wanted you for so long, dreamt about your thick cock pounding my tight hole. Need to feel your cum deep inside me, want you to scream my name while you’re cumming, as I’m bouncing on your dick and milking you of every last drop.”_

My mouth goes dry and precum starts to soak to front of my boxers. I think this is the most I’ve ever heard Phil say, and damn it’s sexy. Does he fucking practice talking dirty in the mirror or something? Better yet,  _has he always talked dirty in his sleep?_  Usually I’m asleep before he is, maybe that’s why I’ve never noticed. I need to stay up late more often.

It’s getting harder to not touch, my mind is screaming at me to put my hands all over my roommate, to feel his skin against my own. Have I always felt like this? _How long have I wanted to fuck my best friend?_  His lips are parted, letting moans and whimpers tumble past his pink lips at their leisure.  _Since when have I wanted to kiss them?_

I’m jolted back to reality by Phil making an erotic noise, his back arching off the bed. I realize that he’s now naked and has gotten two fingers knuckle deep in himself already.  _Fuck, he fingers himself while thinking about me?_  If I keep watching him do this, I might cum without even touching my dick.

Suddenly I get the urge to be the one working him open, coaxing those sweet noises out of his tempting mouth. All it takes is one more moan before I’m crawling up onto my bed between his legs and stroking his thighs. His eyelids flutter and he bites his lip. I take that as a sign to continue so I suck on three of my fingers, then remove his, only to replace it with one of my own.

While working one finger in, I wrap my lips around his cock, sucking on the tip teasingly. I add a second finger and take a few more inches of his length into my mouth. Soon, Phil is pushing back onto my fingers in an attempt to make me go faster.

I comply, pumping my two fingers faster inside of his tight hole while beginning to scissor them. I quickly take all of him in my mouth and add a third finger as I deepthroat him. He cries out, gripping the sheets tightly. I look up at him right as his eyes open and he gasps.

That’s one Hell of a way to wake up; your best friend/roommate kneeling between your legs with three fingers in you while he sucks your dick.  _Well fuck, there’s no going back now._

His breathing is getting shallow and his pupils are blown with lust, now that he’s awake. Something about knowing that he’s watching turns me on even more and I feel my cock twitch under his heavy stare, making me moan around his length. He thrusts up into my mouth and his dick hits the back of my throat, giving me an idea.

He tangles his fingers in my hair, pushing me down. I take every inch of him into my mouth, then swallow around his cock.  _“DAN!”_  Phil screams my name as he cums, his fingers tightening in my hair. The over stimulation of my senses makes me cum in my boxers, not even having to be touched once.

I swallow most of his cum, what’s left ends up either on my face or dripping from my open mouth. I scoop his cum off of my face with my fingers and suck on them, tasting as much of him as I can. Phil pulls me up to him, slamming our lips together. He tastes sweet, this is something I could never get tired of. He licks my bottom lip and I decide to be stubborn, not letting him in. Phil bites my lip and roughly pulls on my hair, causing me to moan quite loudly.

His tongue delves into my mouth, rubbing against mine as I explore every inch of his hot cavern. He flips us over and straddles my hips without even breaking the kiss. He manages to get me naked with one hand while the other is still in my hair, tugging. Of course, by this time, we’re both fully hard again. Phil grinds his hips down into me, rubbing our erections together. My back arches off the bed, my hips thrusting up against him of their own accord.

We part for air and I lean towards his neck, kissing and licking a trail to his collarbone. He whimpers when I reach a certain spot right above his pulse, so I pay special attention to that area. I nip and suck at the skin over his pulse point and he moans, leaning farther into my touch.

Phil starts moving his hips in slow, circular motions, trying to take control again. I buck my hips, grinding my erection against his ass to try and gain the much needed friction he wouldn’t give me.

“Fuck- I- Phil!” I whine desperately. He lifts his hips up off of me–but doesn’t move, he just holds himself over me teasingly. Leaning forward, he purrs into my ear seductively.  _“I wanna hear you **beg** for it,”_ He pauses to lick his lips and wink at me,  _“Daniel.”_

Just the way he says it alone is almost enough to send me over the edge for the second time tonight. Obviously, I give him what he wants. What kind of roommate would if be if I didn’t?

 _“Phil- please just slam your delicious ass down on my cock. Please, Philip. I want to be so deep inside you that you can still feel me no matter what you’re doing, every second that passes, you’re still thinking of my prick buried deep inside your ass.”_  I say it so fast that I’m nearly stumbling over my words, but somehow he seems to have heard me perfectly clear.

He slams down onto me, and I swear I see stars. How the fuck did I ever get lucky enough to have Phil Fucking Lester riding my dick? He seems to be quite good at this–he’s moving his hips better than any stripper I’ve ever seen. The way he slowly rolls his hips back, then quickly snapping them forward is driving me crazy; and he knows it too. It’s kind of like he’s genetically engineered for getting fucked, or rather, fucking himself on other people’s pricks.

He starts fucking himself down onto me harder, pulling off of a little more each time but then coming back down faster. At this point, I’m going to cum before him. When his breathing becomes shallow panting, he leans down and buries his face in my neck. Setting to work with his mouth, it’s like he knew that my neck was this sensitive.

I sense slight hesitation and already know what he’s thinking about doing.  _“Do it. Just do it Phil.”_  I demand. Seconds later, I feel the sharp pain of him biting into my neck and I completely lose all self-control. I cum deep inside of him, feeling the sticky warmth fill up his tight hole around me as I thrust a few more times, riding it out.

I dig my thumbs into his hip bones, pulling him down onto me further. He cries out when I ram into that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, and his release is explosive. Phil’s hot cum is all over my stomach, chest, and face. I think it might even be in my hair.

“Bloody Hell, that was amazing.” He sighs, pulling off of my prick and laying down beside me. I chuckle, petting his hair and lacing our fingers together. “Yeah.” Is all I’m even capable of saying.

_**I guess showers do make things steamy after all.** _


End file.
